1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cellular phone structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cellular phone index apparatus for use with cellular phones to provide for indexing and support of various telephone information.
2. Description of the prior Art
The advent of the cellular phone within self-propelled vehicles in contemporary society has simultaneously brought forth a need to organize and maintain a manner of providing for index card selection relative to a cellular phone structure prior art structure in use with telephones is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,751 to Halm wherein a telephone index is arranged for utilizing a plurality of section keys and a spring-loaded drawer for providing index information for use with a telephone.
U.S Pat. No. 4,275,519 to Grunstad sets forth a wall mounted telephone index structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,497 to Seto, et al. sets forth a hybrid telephone directory to provide source of data therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,273 to Spear, et al. sets forth the construction of a cellular phone of a type typically utilized in a portable arrangement relative to transport vehicles and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cellular phone index apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.